floabn_talorafandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Rules, for the most part, can and will be punished at the mods or admins desecration. We would personally like warnings to be issued before kicks or bans. Some people may be new or just have not read the rules. Repeat offenses however should be treated more harshly. Basic Rules * We would like users on this site to be 16+, this rule may be subject to change. * Do not edit other people's work without their permission, this includes grammar, spelling checks and adding categories. In the case of role plays, leave a comment in the comments below and try to get most if not all of the participants' permission. * Do not take someone's creations from this wiki, another wiki or a website not affiliated with Wikia, it is still plagiarism. * All fan fictions that may contain content unsuitable for ages under 16 must have a clear warning and age rating. * Fan fictions should contain minimum to a medium level of sexual content and gore. Sexual wise, this means that you may suggest sex to be accruing or about to happen but you may not go into full detail or completely role play one, nor should it be the center of you're role play. Gore wise this means that for example, painting a wall completely with blood from a severe blow or multiple bad mutilations are not allowed. * Role plays may contain some politics however, these politics must not lead the admins or anyone else into feeling you are fulfilling a real world agend pushing of any kind. * Drugs and other of the more mature content is to be used very minimally if at all and any page containing it will be closely watched. Character Creation Rules * Don't make you're characters so strong that only the most powerful characters can defeat them while they can just massacre everyone else. * When creating the page, it must have the appropriate headings already on the page as well as you're property tag and character template. * The character must be at least somewhat original meaning a character whose ability is a clone of anyone else's, whether it's an anime character, manga character, cartoon, video game or TV show will absolutely not be allowed. You may make a clone of you're own character or another person's if it is for story or background reasons and you have gotten permission from the admins and from the person whose character you are cloning. Location Creation Rules * All locations must have full detail of what it looks like and who and what lives there. * The location must have information of who controls it in it's intro. * The location must have a history heading detailing everything that has gone on there. Race Creation Rules * You must give a detailed description of the race. * The race page must have a history of at least five thousand bytes. * The page must have explain their role in the world. * The page must have a heading with detailed information on their general abilities which includes elemental affiliation however, a character can't have more than two elements. Organization Creation Rules * You must list where they operate from * The organization's purpose must be clear. * The page must have a list of the groups they are affiliated with if any, including nations and settlements. * The page should have at least one member upon creation and later should be much larger with at least five to ten people. Monster, boss, bad guy, and NPC/GC creation rules * It must have a clear power level/tier for your monster, boss, bad guy, or NPC/GC if that NPC/GC is combat * It's role must be clear. * The character/creature must have a list of abilities and their limits. Chat rules What happens in PM, stays in PM. We don't care to know, we don't want to know. PM = private message, so keep it that way please. We understand slip ups happen as well as glitches. Sometimes things happen. Do not * Godmod, autohitting, constantly dodge or bunny other peoples characters in chat role plays. * Spam. You will be asked to stop and then kicked if you continue. Repeat offense will earn you a chat ban. * Any sort of Adult or Erotic RP is expressly forbidden, we don't want to see it and many others don't either. * Make obscene references. Any that are judge to be too implicit will be asked to stop. * Insult the Chat Moderator. Need I say more? * Link images or sites which contain sexual content. PMing is allowed as long as the other users agrees to it. ** Clarification: ''Pictures with near nudity such as wearing little in clothing but still have their private parts covered will be tolerated as long the picture is not suggestive. Even pictures with their private(s) somewhat or full censored is still not allowed.'' * Engage in sensitive issues such as drugs, or real life politics or religion. Chat Moderators may choose to revoke this rule if they see fit that it is not going to get out of hand. * Force a user to tell you their personal information. If the user asks you to stop, then you must stop. If the user does tell you freely, then it is fine. * Bully or insult another user. * False claims of suicide, or leaving the chat semi-permanently. the claimant will be subject to ban or another punishment, as chat moderators can choose how to proceed. * Advertise other wikis. You are allowed to link an article or image but asking users to come to another wiki is prohibited. This rule also includes outside websites such as Zetaboards. Do * OOC (Out of character) chat is done in ((brackets)) of some sort, but do try to limit OOC chat so it doesn't flood over the actual Roleplay. * Be courteous, say hello. Wikis are filled with many people who you can make friends with and talk to so don't be shy. * Respect the Chat Moderators. They have earned their position and so should deserve extra courtesy. * Be helpful and useful. If a user who is new to wikia shows up, take the time to welcome him and answer any questions he may have. * Forgive and Forget, some offenses may not be done intentionally, and find it in your heart to forgive. DEBATABLE: * Cursing: It is allowed as long as it does not offend other users. You MUST stop as soon as someone requested you to. Keep it up and you will be kicked. * Conflict RP is allowed, but if it gets out of hand it may be asked to stop or be taken elsewhere. As with the Wiki's forum Roleplay rules, do not Godmod or Bunny other peoples characters. * Real life information: If the user does tell you their information, but requests you NOT to discuss about it (i.e calling them their real name instead of their nickname), please don't. Chat Moderators reserve the right to enforce and modify these rules as they see fit under varying circumstances. All mods and admins will be required to try there best to make sure the banned knows the reason they are being banned. If an administrator feels like a moderator is abusing his/her power he/she will act accordingly, if a player feels a moderator is abusing his/her power, the that moderator should be reported to an administrator. Copy a log or get a screen cap of the abuse to show it if able, if not the moderator will be kept an eye on for a time. All mods and admins must make a ban report to the founder unless he is there during the ban. This is to help prevent and detour mod/admin power abuse. Category:Rules